What if?
by WishingIWasAWerewolf
Summary: What would happen if Jacob hadn’t told Bella the Quileute legends? How would Bella find out Edward was a vampire? Would Edward tell her or would she figure it out on her own? Read to find out.FINISHED
1. Wondering

* * *

a/n don't own any thing other than my ideas and a cherry popsicle, my name has reciently been changed to WishingIWasAWerewolf

* * *

What would happen if Jacob hadn't told Bella the Quileute legends? How would Bella find out Edward was a vampire? Would Edward tell her or would she figure it out on her own? Read to find out. (I am not the best speller please excuse mistakes) FIRST STORY PLEASE REVIEW!!

* * *

Bpov

As I drove home from the bonfire/ beach party I was thinking about the legends Jacob had told me. He made it sound like the werewolves were invincible, I wonder if they are? Now why had that older boy said the Cullens didn't come there, he sounded as if they weren't allowed. To bad Jacob didn't tell me.

I had just pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine, it struck me on how quiet it was almost to quiet. When I walked in to the house I yelled "Hi dad, I'm back. Goodnight going to bed I'm still on Phoenix time."

"Goodnight Bells." Charlie yelled from the living room. Must be a game on.

When I got to my room I grabed my tolitries bag and ran for the bathroom, good thing it was so close or I would have fallen flat on my face. It still felt like I was being watched. When I finished I layed down on my bed but couldn't fall asleep.

I must of fallen asleep because suddenlyI was walking in the forest next to Jacob. When we neared the first beach, where we had been earlier, he started pushing me back in to the woods. He told me to run but I wanted to see the open spaces of the beach and breath the salty air. Just about then Edward Cullen walked through the trees, i could see the sheen of feer in jacobs eyes when Edward beckoned me to his side. As I started his way, he smiled and revealed fangs the size and shape of a large snake.Jacob wasn't next to me suddenly, instead there was a large russet wolf, he growled and lanched him self at Edward I screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOO" and woke myself up.

When I turned over to look at the clock it read 5:07. I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. I started booting up my computer to find out what I could about vampires. I told myself this was to prove to myself that Edward was**_ not_** a vampire.


	2. Google

Chapter 2

Bpov

Ok now that the computer has turned on should I go to ask or google- ask, google- ask, google- I think I should try google.

Vampire legends

Options

Vampires in myth and history

The myths legends and reality of vampires

QUILEUTE LEGENDS

"Ok" I thought as I clicked on Quileute legends, "scroll down, hmmm the cold ones I wonder what this is about. Wow incredibly beautiful . . .Maybe I should take notes"

NOTES

Incredibly beautiful

Fast

Strong

Age is frozen

Only enemy of the werewolves

I think I should go outside now the rooms kinda spinning now. Ok breath grab coat go outside, breath- path- find path- walk down path- breath, walk, find some were to sit down, breath- I knew that Jacob was lying to me. Ok if hes a vampire what should I do, does it mater 2 options:

Stop seeing him, stop talking to him, completely stop all contact

Don't care and try and get him to confess

Well that's already been decided, I screemed in that dream because I was scared for Edward not the Jacob-wolf thing, I'll just get him to confess, or tell me I'm crazy witch I'm not sure that I'm not so I hope he doesn't call me crazy cause I cant disagree with him. Well he might be crazy to he wasn't wearing contacts anyway. I hope he doesn't stop our friendship, that would absolutely stink.


	3. Breath

Chapter 3

Bpov

Ok waking up early doesn't help, I need to relax, breath, in-out-in-out. I'll just ask him at school, well if he's there.

Grab toiletries bag and towel. Turn on shower, step in shower, ahhh the warm water helps, I can feel my muscles relaxing. Go down stairs, eat breakfast. What should I do, what should I do? Ok rearrange the magnets, maybe I'm going crazy or I have some sort of hyper energy thing. Ok, its not to early to go to school, I hope.

Well at least my wonderful truck doesn't scare me when I start it. I wish school wasn't so close. Ok I am to early. Well I'll just look at the math were doing in class today, uhh reading math is even harder than listening to it.

Well I almost got it when the vile Mike Newton came up and surprised me bay saying "Your hair, it has red in it"

In reply I said "only in the sun." I couldn't make it sound icy enough. He must still want to go on a date. " oh look at the time I don't want to be late to class again, we'd better get going." My brief genius to get him to _not_ ask me out.

The day passed in a fog, almost instently lunch was up. Jessica was chattering so fast that I didn't even need to pay strict attention so instead I was looking around the room for Edward. I kept looking and noticed none of the Cullens were there. School kept going on with only a brief time of none fogginess before science. And then when he wasn't there either.

The next day went by about the same other than the fact that I was almost late the next day. He wasn't there Wednesday but Jessica invited me to go dress shopping with her and Angela, in Port Angelus. I don't think dad would mind. Well I just pulled in.

"Dad I'm going to Port Angelus, if you don't mind" I didn't want to ask permission but I didn't want to want to sound rude.

Charlie looked puzzled "I thought you weren't going to the dance?"

"I'm not, I'm just helping them pick out dresses, it's a girl thing."

"Well ok" he seemed to sense that he was out of his league. And Jessica had just pulled up after picking up Angela. We made it there early thanks to Jess's faster ( than charlie atleast) driving, I was reviling in the estrogen high. Ohh, it felt so good to be haning out with only girls. I don't think i've done this scence Pheonix.

A/N once i reach 10 reviews i will post the 4th chapter, so review please!!


	4. Stupid Bella

Yeah I Know I said i would wait untill I had 10 reviews but i wanted to post this one chapter and i'll post the next one at 10 reviews. I mean it.

**A/N the story will be in bella's pov inless stated otherwise, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I'M NOT _THAT_ SMART.**

* * *

Chapter 4

We had finnaly gotten to Port Angelus and found a parking spot when Jess let somthing slip about tyler taking me to the PROM!! as iff, I can't. I'd probly ended up killing someone. When I practicly had an anurism Angela told Jess, "I told you it wasn't trure." she looked like she was about to stick her tounge out and decided against it, barely.

_Fast forward a couple of hours_

I had finaly gotten bored of "shoping". I got Angela to give me directions to a book store, not my kind of place. The entire place was filled with dream catcher and rocks, probly not even a desent book on a single shelf.

I just kept walking, little did I know that that desision would change my life, for better or for worse i didn't know. Soon I came to the biseness part of town. dang it! now Im lost (bangs head against wall) now what?

uhohh, now I have these guys are fallowing me, bad. Stupid Bella, Stupid Bella. Ha! Intersection!! O.K. Don't scream yet, how do you stop two thugs without pepperspray or keys. Now Im being herded, theres four of them. weight is that Edward's Valvo?

"Get in"Yes it is Edward. I just jumped in " get buckeled" I guess I was just holdin on to the seet with all my might. I wonder what he is, he can't be human. With all his warnings about being the bad guy i still think he was basicly good, I hope 'cause I just got in a car without knowin' squat about him.

**I'm not going to post chapter 5 until I have 10 reviews and i mean it this time!! Please review only 4 more to next chapter.**


	5. Well well well

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING...Yet :)

Bpov

"Um... Edward I'm supost to be having dinner with Jess and Angela rite now." I said to him when we left the city lights.

"Oh ok" Edward said as he was turning around."Where were you going to meet?"

"The McDonalds on Main street" I said a little bit uncomfterble, the rest of the ride was sillent.

"There they are." I said as I pointed to Angela and Jess."Bye."

"Goodbye, I'll see you at school tomarrow." He said well looking at Jess weirdly.

Epov(A cuple of days later)

_'Um Edward I kneed to talk to you'_

I sighed what know she knows I'm only home for a couple more hours than off to watch bella sleep,"What, Alice?"

_'Well I keep having these vissions about Bella but scence you are rairly here you havent been informed of them yet'_

"Whats going to happen Alice? And quite beeting 'round the bush."

_'Well shes contemplating puting herself in danger so that she can have you save her again than find a way to ask you something, she keeps changing the wording so i don't know what it is but it well... it..._

"Quite rambaling I get it I won't keep her in the 'dark' any longer"

* * *

a/n I need help with how Bella should ask if Edward is a vampire so please help I value your opinions so please review!! I promise I will answer any questions. If I type anything wrong ou you have anything interesting please please please please review, all you have to do is press the blueish button

P.S.--Any pointers on how to get a song out of your head would be helpful my brother is curently blasting music in his room and i can;t get it out of my head.


	6. AN

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME (ducks bowling ball that is thrown at head) I SAID PLEASE  
I am stumped on how to have Bella ask Edward if he is a vampire I need help,

I could also like to talk to any one with future story ideas you would like me to write about

At the moment I am planing on no lemons unless i fast forward to when Bella is a vampire Please review and tell me your ideas.


	7. another an PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME (ducks bowling ball that is thrown at head) I SAID PLEASE  
I am stumped on how to have Bella ask Edward if he is a vampire I need help,

I could also like to talk to any one with future story ideas you would like me to write about

At the moment I am planing on no lemons unless i fast forward to when Bella is a vampire Please review and tell me your ideas.


	8. what do you want to Know?

Disclaimer: I own nothing I only wish I did.

Bpov

I hate the fog I covers everything and I can't see where I'm going to land when I fall.

Time to go back to school, ughh. Well I am a little hungry so I'll grab a chocolate chip chewy bar. Now where did I put the keys? Oh yeah I left them in the ignition, duhh. (she smacks her forehead here)

Stupid, stupid, stupid truck. The dumb thing wouldn't freakin' start. Ughh now I have to walk.

Epov

**Edward your going to want to leave a little early and pick up Bella, her car won't start.**

"Why would I want to do that Alice?" I asked as she walked up the stairs to talk to me.

**Well it would be the perfect time to tell her about us**.

" What did you and Rose do to her poor car?" I asked, I really wanted to know.

"We didn't do anything!" she said as she thought **Its actually the truth Emmet did it**.

"Really Alice what did Emmet do to Bella's poor car?"

"Welllllllll We told him to erm take one of the spark plugamagigs " She said well looking down "now leave" Now she was ordering me to do something but at least it meant time with Bella. I grabed my keys and gat there in time to here Bella yell " Stupid Stupid Stupid truck!!" wow Alice was rite. I got out of the car and said

"need a ride ma'am?"

she looked frustrated and said "how the heck can you do that?"

"It's not my fault you naturally don't notice things." Ok bad idea im here to tell her things not get her pissed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that"

"What the Hell are you?" She screamed at me. Whoa she must no something.

"What do you think I am?" I asked trying to tell what she thought, again.

"It doesn't matter" she mumbled

"you don't care if I'm the bad guy, the villain, the one who could kill you?" I said meaning every word

"oh your dangerous but not bad, and anyway its to late I'm already in love with you"

Ok I didn't expect that " Never say that, it is NEVER to late" dang it now I made her cry.

"So what do you want to know?"

A/N This is the ending please go on to the rest of the book because my story ends the same. Please review I don't care if you just say hi. PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
